The Ball
by swanningaroundthejollyroger
Summary: A one-shot of a Emma's first ball as Princess in the Enchanted Forest. An AU written about two years ago for tumblr secret shipmate. Takes place after everyone has gone back and restored the kingdom.
_As you can this was written before Snow had Neal and before CS's trip to the enchanted forest so as a result it is a complete AU. The problem with writing things years ago and only now putting them up is things no longer are plausible in line with canon._

It was the first event Emma was to attend as Princess and she was less than thrilled with the whole thing. Her parents were restoring the kingdom and apparently part of that was holding these grand events.

She looked warily at the red gown they had had the seamstress make. It was beautiful and her inner child couldn't wait to put it on. But Emma was still wary of this fairy-tale life and what being Princess actually entailed.

Emma had tried to make light of the situation. She had asked if Snow would sing and get the birds and woodland animals to make the gown. However, the Disney references humor was lost on her stressed mother.

She was supposed to be getting ready. That was why she was in the castle in the first place. Her parents hadn't been overly thrilled when she had told them she was moving to live on the Jolly Roger with Hook. They had hoped they would all live in the castle together but Emma and Killian both wanted their own place. The ship would do until they found a house, they had assured them. But for today they had talked her into using her neglected room for the preparations.

A knock on the door pulled Emma from her thoughts. She opened it to find Henry looking every bit a young prince.

"Hey Mom." Her son pushed his way into her room. The act reminding her of their first meeting and how he had pushed into her apartment and subsequently her life. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Look at you. Wow!" Emma said, pulling Henry in for a hug.

"Mom!" Henry groaned, wriggling away from her. "Is that your dress?Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I lost track of time".

"uh huh. Well gramps and grandma will be expecting you soon".

Emma suppressed a groan. "You best let me get changed then. I'll see you in a bit, kid."

Henry nodded and headed for the door. He paused. "Mom?" He asked turning back. "Do you think I can stay here tonight?"

Emma laughed, "yes, of course. Now, out." She shooed him playfully and turned towards the dress.

—

It was a mission to get on with all the layers of the skirt and the corset. She was thankful when her mother came in and helped her put it on properly.

"Your first ball, Emma" Snow was bubbling with infectious excitement as she finished doing up Emma's dress. "All done".

Snow placed her hands on her daughters shoulders and turned her to face the full length mirror. Emma almost gasped at the sight of herself. She had never gone to a school dance as a child and so there were no prom or formal dresses, no flower girl, bridesmaid or wedding gowns.

She actually looked like a princess. Her blonde hair had been curled and flowed around her shoulders and the gown ghosted the ground when she walked.

"You look beautiful," Emma could hear the tears in her mothers voice. She turned and met her mother's eyes. Snow was also ready for the ball. Her hair was still in Mary Margaret's pixie cut and the white gown she wore was stunning. She hugged her. "Thank you," she breathed into her mothers ear.

Snow pulled away wiping carefully under her eyes. "We should get going. We have guests to attend to." Snow led Emma out of her room down the hall towards the ballroom. There was two landings. They were announcing each family member one by one and they would enter from the top landing and make their way down to the floor where all the guests were.

Her father was waiting by the doors holding baby Leo, talking animatedly to Henry. They barely had time to exchange hellos when Grumpy poked his head through the doors. "Ready?"

Charming nodded and the doors closed again.

Through the door Emma heard Grumpy's voice sound out. "Her majesty, the Queen, Snow White and his royal highness Prince Charming, Princess Emma, Prince Leo and Prince Henry".

Emma followed the rest of her family through the doors as cheers sounded around.

Snow addressed the audience, thanking them for coming and other things. Emma couldn't be sure. Her attention was stolen by a pirate in a red vest at the bottom of the stairs.

He really was 'dashing' and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She saw his gaze take her in and then his blue stare held hers. He winked at her, a devious smile on his face. She was confused until she felt a nudge in her side and realised they were supposed to be descending the stairs.

Emma quickly grabbed the front of her dress holding it high enough that the bottom of the skirt brushed her ankles. This was supposed to make it easier for her to get down the stairs but the dress was the least of her worries. She cursed the giant stilettos she was in every step she took threatened to break her ankle, or rather her neck.

She let out a deep sigh when she finally reached the last stair and Killian was holding out his hand. She took it and let him lead her into the floor.

An orchestral band had begun playing and her mother and father were dancing. Apparently that was how you conversed you would dance and swap partners. It was all very like a Jane Austen book-turned-movie world except all the characters were royals. It was weird.

Much to Emma's horror Killian led her into the middle of dancing couples and pulled her to him. A hand in hers and his hook on her waist.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her body rigid.

"Playing the part, love."

"You dance?"

Killian sighed and placed Emma's hand on his shoulder. "I am no stranger to royal affairs, no."

Killian began leading her around the floor. His steps in perfect synchronicity to the beat.

"How fast can we get out of here?"

Killian laughed, "I'm working on that. Dance, speak to a few people, perhaps a dance with your father."

Emma's face paled and Killian squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Swan, I know you are adverse to this but as much as you don't believe it, royalty is in your blood. You can do this."

Emma's throat grew tight at the sincerity in Killian's eyes. She kissed his cheek, dropping her head into his shoulder. "I hope you're right," she mumbled.

Over the past few months, it was all starting to set in. What it meant to be Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, a princess. It meant technically she was supposed to be queen someday, thankfully though (and for what was probably the first time she blessed the lack of an age difference between herself and her parents) the likeliness of her having to rule was slim to none.

David's voice pulled Emma back into the ball, "may I?"

Emma let her father take her hand and lead her a small distance away. She watched over her shoulder as Killian carefully placed his hook on her mothers hip and began dancing.

"You look like you're about it bolt it, Emma,"

Emma raised her eyes to her father. "I…uh…well," she stumbled over her words.

"I know," David gave her a small smile. His understanding plain.

"Henry's book said you were a shepherd…"

David laughed and nodded. "Yes, I was thrown into battling dragons and arranged marriages straight away".

"How did you deal with it?" Emma's question came out barely audible.

"I pushed through for my mother at first. It was difficult. I was pretending to be James and a pawn of King George. I didn't believe I was supposed to be a Prince or a hero. I was a shepherd."

"But you found yourself doing it anyway. You were arguably good at it."

David chuckled as he smiled down at his daughter. "Are we still talking about me?"

Emma laughed, "I don't know".

—

Emma shared a few more dances with other people. Her mother, Henry, Robin, and Rumple. At points she even found herself not glancing at the doors which lead out to the garden. She was always, however, aware of where Killian was.

He danced a few times but mostly he stood to the side. Leaning casually against a pillar, watching her.

She was sharing an awkward dance with Rumplestiltskin when Killian finally interrupted. "Alright, love?"

Emma nodded, "weird. This is weird".

Killian laughed and took her hand leading her off to the side of the room. His mouth was close to her ear when he spoke again.

"Shall we retire?" The smooth tone of his voice and chill of the hook against her bare arm made her shiver.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the grand french doors that opened on to the magnificent garden.

The air was warm and the sky bright. Floating lights in the trees lit the pathways. Hand in hand they walked past differently themed gardens, mazes, fountains and sitting areas. The garden was enclosed by the castle walls but that was no problem for Killian who scoured them easily. He perched on the top and held his hand out for her.

"My dress," she almost whined.

Killian laughed, "now you choose to be a Princess. It's worth it. I promise."

With a sigh, Emma pulled of her shoes and hiked her skirt up. She took Killian's hand and put her other hand and feet on the cranny's in the wall. The dress was dirty and ripped when she finally came to stand on the wall, but that was the last thing Emma cared about.

She gasped as she scanned all around herself. The water was a midnight blue and the dark green of the forests edge blurred at the seams. Random lights lit parts of the forest and the moon was bright enough that Emma could see the water below and several meters away clearly.

Killian began pealing of layers of leather. Stunned and confused, Emma turned to him worried. People would no doubt be able to see them if the came this far in the garden.

"What are you doing?"

A devilish smile crossed Killian's face. "Jumping". There was no joking in his voice. "Coming?"

Emma looked back at the castle. "I…"

"Come on, Swan" He held out his hand. Emma laced her fingers in his. Killian pulled her to him, his lips brushing hers softly. His fingers at her back undoing the laces of her dress.

Emma pulled away. "Killian, what the…"

He laughed, "do you think that dress is the most practical to be swimming in?"

Emma sent him a glare, but knowing he was right she turned allowing him to undo the dress. She stepped out of it and it joined their shoes and Killian jacket and vest on the grass in the garden.

"How are we going to do this?" Emma asked. She felt very exposed in just her underwear.

"Together," Killian assured her, taking her hand in his.

She smiled at him before turning to the water.

"3, 2, 1…"


End file.
